starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tribubble Bongo Sub
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Tribubble Bongo | klasse = Watervoertuigen | ontwerp = Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative | fabrikant = Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative | prijs = 23,000 Credits | lengte = 15 meter | snelheid = 85 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 2 | vrachtcapaciteit = 1600 kg | affiliatie = Gungan | era = }} De Tribubble Bongo Sub was een watervoertuig gebruikt door de Gungans op Naboo. Ontwikkeling Om rond en naar hun steden te kunnen navigeren en te reizen onder water, gebruikten de Gungans toestellen genaamd Bongos. Deze varieerden van lengte, grootte en gebruik. De Bongo was sneller dan een Gungan en dat bood perspectieven in de gevaarlijke wateren van Naboo. Het Otoh Gunga Bongameken Cooperative ontwikkelde de Tribubble Bongo Sub, een Bongo met drie koepels. De Tribubble Bongo werd gebouwd rond een organisch koraalachtig geraamte dat groeide in velden die onderwater werden onderhouden door Gungan ontwerpers. Dat geraamte vormde het pantser van het vaartuig. Het was enorm sterk maar nog steeds onderhevig aan aanvallen van de gevaarlijkste diersoorten. De Tribubble Bongo was net zoals andere vaartuigen gebouwd naar het model van een bestaand dier op Naboo. Het had ruwweg de vorm van een driehoek met een staart en was voorzien van een eigen krachtcentrale, een gidssysteem en comfort voor de piloot en de passagiers. Geen twee Bongo’s hadden echter dezelfde afwerking qua details aangezien dit nog op een artisanale manier geschiedde door de Gungans. De Tribubble Bongo bezat drie koepels waarvan de centrale koepel voorzien was voor de passagiers en de piloot. De twee uiterste koepels waren bedoeld om vracht te vervoeren. Elke koepel kon zo’n 800 kilogram dragen. Deze koepels waren eigenlijk hydrostatische velden die eveneens werden gebruikt om de buitenmuren van Otoh Gunga te maken. Deze velden werden geactiveerd door een positief en een negatief element te laten reageren met elkaar. Eens geactiveerd hield het veld al het water uit de cockpit. thumb|left|250px|Tribubble Bongo De Tribubble Bongo bewoog zich voort via een reeks draaiende ‘tentakels’ die door een motor werden aangedreven. Het vaartuig bezat ook een Repulsorlift motor om de speciale Bongo Sub Pens binnen te komen en te verlaten in de steden van de Gungans. Opvallend was het systeem waardoor de Tribubble Bongo bleef drijven. Sponsachtige hydrostatische kanalen werden gevuld of geleegd met olie waardoor de Bongo dook of steeg, naarmate de sponsen in de kanalen meer of minder olie absorbeerden. De Gungans produceerden de meeste onderdelen voor deze schepen zelf maar voor bepaalde stukken (zoals de containers en de netten om deze vast te houden) moest er worden geruild met de Naboo. Meestal was dit het werk van Gungans die aan de rand van de moerassen leefden en die meer in contact kwamen met de andere samenleving op Naboo. Taken De Tribubble Bongo Sub was vatbaar voor allerhande aanpassingen. Zo kon de functie van de koepels aangepast worden aan de missie. De Tribubble Bongo Sub vervoerde of passagiers of vracht of beiden tezamen. In noodgevallen kon de cockpit worden afgescheiden van de rest van het lichaam maar dan kon het hydrostatische veld slecht kortelings worden behouden. De Bongo zelf kon een vrij hoge snelheid van 85 km/h halen onder water. thumb|right|250px|Bongo cockpit thumb|250px|Bongo met open cockpit In 32 BBY kregen Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi van Rugor Nass een Bongo om de Naboo te waarschuwen voor de invasie van de Trade Federation. Samen met navigator Jar Jar Binks reisden ze van uit Lake Paonga doorheen de Caves of Eleuabad naar de Solleu te Theed. Onderweg werden ze driemaal aangevallen door enorme onderwaterdieren waardoor de Tribubble Bongo schade opliep. Obi-Wan kon de Bongo weer aan de praat krijgen door een kortsluiting te veroorzaken toen het toestel zijn geest leek gegeven te hebben na een aanval van een Opee Sea Killer. De Tribubble Bongo stortte later te pletter via een duik op een waterval van de Solleu te Theed. Achter de Schermen *De Bongo werd ontworpen door Doug Chiang Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Shadow Warrior Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Bongo in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Complete Cross-Sections category:Watervoertuigen category:Bongomeken Cooperative